


Chocolate Chip Pancakes

by jcrycolr3wradc



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Pancakes, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 11:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18810163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcrycolr3wradc/pseuds/jcrycolr3wradc
Summary: Sundays are Paul Matthews favorite day of the week.





	Chocolate Chip Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> Person A looks at Person B and gently cups their face to examine it. B is a little confused and asks what’s A doing. “Hold on, there’s something on your face,” A responds and then kisses B. “It was me.”  
> B becomes red and flustered.
> 
> A/N: I read this prompt and thought it was the cutest shit ever. So have some quickly written trash. Also I guess this is also my apology for the last fic. I hardly even remember writing it and it’s a damn miracle I still had the presence of mind to post it. HC: Emma becomes Arin Hanson when she plays video games.

The best day of the week, in Paul’s opinion, were Sundays. 

Hatchetfeild, bless its small midwestern heart, still held to the tradition of businesses closing on Sundays. Everything in the downtown area shut down, except for the two take-out Chinese places and the small Jewish deli. Even Beanies was closed. 

So Sundays had officially become the day that Emma was able to come over to Paul’s apartment and stay all day. Typically she’d spread out her homework on the floor and study while Paul did chores around her or helped her. Once he served as her living anatomical model for biology, although that quickly devolved as Emma had tossed her homework aside in favor of dragging Paul into his bedroom. Which was equally fun. 

But this Sunday was also Spring Break so Emma had come over after her Saturday shift and they’d been able to wake up together at midday. They stayed in bed for another hour, simply luxuriating in being with each other. Even though they were able to see each other every day it never felt like enough, but until Emma’s lease was up on her shitty apartment they made do. But Paul was counting down the days till she was able to move in. More and more these days it felt like someone had tightly wrapped Christmas tinsel around his heart, so it hurt but in a tickly way. 

God, how he loved her. 

Eventually, Paul got up to start pancakes while Emma, still clad only in her pajamas and sat down on the couch, picking up an abandoned controller.

“I bet I can beat the Divine Beast before you finish,” she called out while Paul rummaged through the cabinets. 

“Good luck,” he called mildly.”Do you want chocolate chips?” 

“Do I look like a basic bitch Paul? Of course, I want chocolate chips!” Emma shouted back.

Paul grinned, choking back a laugh. He was more than content to listen to Emma curse out the Lynel that she need shock arrows from as he mixed the batter together. He was just pouring the first ones on when she made it into the temple. He sprinkled chocolate on top of hers and left his own plain. 

“This one is easier than the camel,” Emma said absently when he brought her a plate. She was focused on the screen, nimbly dodging around Waterblight Ganon. “Get the hell away from me you gross bastard.”

“That’s not a very nice thing to say to the man who brought you pancakes,” Paul teased. She quickly stuck out her tongue at him. 

“Whatever Matthews. God just let me- you stupid fuck! Get out of it Ganon!” Emma leaned forward pressing harder on the buttons. Paul noticed she started tilting in the same direction as Link and smiled. He thought it was really cute how competitive she got in games. 

“Here, open your mouth,” he told her and fed her a forkful of her pancakes. He saw a light pink blush start over her cheeks even though she never looked away from the TV. Emma didn’t blush often and so Paul always felt slightly vindicated when she did around him. In his opinion it only made her look cuter.  

“Quit, you’re distracting me,” she muttered after she chewed and swallowed although she didn’t resist when Paul held the fork up to her again. 

“I am not!” Paul tried to sound as affronted as possible, but couldn’t wipe the smile off his face.

“Yes you- Fuck yes! Take it Ganon you bitch!” She cried out and threw up her hands in victory as Waterblight Ganon vanished from the screen.

“Nice,” Paul remarked as they watched the cut scene play out. Emma took the pancakes from him. 

“It was, wasn’t it?” She smiled at him but then suddenly frowned, staring intently. 

Paul raised a hand to mouth, suddenly very self-conscious. “What?” 

Emma gently took his face, her thumbs tracing along his cheekbones, still looking very serious. Her brown eyes darkened slightly. Paul could feel how his blush was quickly spreading up from his chest.

“What?” He insisted, heart thumping against his ribs. Emma was close enough that Paul could count every freckle over her nose and see where her hair was beginning to grey in the front. 

“You have something on your face,” she murmured, leaning even closer. She smelled like chocolate chips. 

“I do?” Paul’s voice had gone low and breathy. Emma nodded then leaned forward pressing her lips against his, kissing him sweetly, senselessly. Paul melted against her, cupping the back of her neck to keep her close. One of her hands dropped down to squeeze his forearm affectionately. Slowly they leaned back from one another and Emma’s sly fox-in-hen-house grin was bright enough to light up the night sky. 

“Yeah. It was me,” she purred. 

Even as Paul went a bright red he could only smile at her and think  _ I love you _ . 

 

-FIN 


End file.
